The invention relates to a process for the removal of objects, in particular square objects, preferably cardboard boxes, from a base, in particular of objects from a pack formed from identical objects.
Furthermore, the invention relates to a conveying device, preferably a depalletizing device, for the removal of objects from a base, in particular for carrying out the abovementioned process, for which independent protection is also being claimed.
Objects, in particular square objects, such as for example cardboard boxes, are frequently stacked on top of each other to form several packs, for example on a pallet. In order to prevent the packs from slipping towards one another in the case of the palletized stack, inserts are frequently placed additionally between the packs, which inserts, so called anti-slip inserts, are secure against slipping mostly because of their high adhesion or friction coefficient.
Inserts are used in particular when the objects to be stacked are cardboard boxes which are without lids, that is to say are open at the top, in which case the inserts can replace the missing lids of the cardboard boxes.
Problems arise when the objects are to be removed again from bases of this kind by machines. Objects placed on bases are often removed from the base by the fact that they are gripped and lifted from the top. However, this cannot be effected in the case of objects which cannot be gripped from the top, such as for example cardboard boxes without lids which are so unstable that they cannot even be gripped securely at the top edge.
Pushing the objects down from the base is difficult or impossible in particular when the base is secure against slipping specifically in order to prevent the objects from slipping.